Demonic Legion
This profile is for Demonic Legions from Diablo. Summary The Demonic Legions, also known as the Army of Underworld or the Army of Chaos, is the collective term used to describe the combined forces of the Burning Hells. They are the force that challenges the Heavenly Host in a ongoing war known as the Eternal Conflict and has been raging ever since, seemingly with the Burning Hells taking most of the lead. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(S) *Diablo (After Becoming the Prime Evil) *Great Evils **Prime Evils ***Diablo ***Mephisto ***Baal **Lesser Evils ***Azmodan ***Beliel ***Duriel ***Andariel Military leaders *Iskatu *Rakanoth *Izual *Assur *Astrogha *Belphegor *Dirgest *Greed (Demon) *Gulag *Harsus *Kabraxis *Na-Krul *Nereza *Lilith *Lucion *Xazax *Sin Lieutenants **Cydaea **Ghom **Vidian *Skarn *Zaboul *Zagraal *Mallet Lords *Balrogs *Counselors Notable individuals *Butcher *Human Allies **Adria (Diablo's Servant) **Lazarus (Diablo's Servant) **Maghda (Beliel's Servant) Military units Infantry *Fallen *Heralds of Pestilence *Subjugator *Soul Ripper *Morlu Legionnaire *Bile Crawler *Blood Cultist *Dark Berserker Special *Succubi *Terror Demons *Demonic Hellflyers *Corrupted Angels *Morlu Caster *Primordial Scavenger *Dark Vessel *Deceiver *Dark Thrall Heavy *Siege Breaker Assault Beast *Armored Destroyer *Demonic Tremors Siege Weapons *Catapults *Demonic Ballistae *Demonic Hell Bearers *The Ram |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons *Swords *Axes Ranged weapons * Quills Explosives *Magic Attacks Each Evil possesses their own forces that either contributes to the efforts of Hell as a whole or individually: *Army of Sin *Army of Destruction *Coven Territories Burning Hells *'Unknown:' It has been around since the dawn of time and so too have the demons *'Territory type:' Home Realm *'Inhabitants:' Demons *'Military:' Unknown Civilization stats Tier 12 Dark: The Demons of Hell have a strong resemblance of medieval style Gothic architecture as well as their style of weapons and even names and culture. Power source Divine: Immortality (Type 4, the Demons such as the Great Evils are known to be able to come back to life after a while when slain) Possession (The Demons are known to be able to possess their targets when their essence is connect to their which they can even use for resurrection means.) Magic: Mind Manipulation (The demons can manipulate beings with weak mental fortitude into doing their will and achieving their plans) Emotion Manipulation (Some of the Prime Evils can influence the emotions of others which greatly benefits them in a fight, such as Diablo can induce uncontrollable fear into his targets). Conquest stats Unknown Tier: The Demonic Legions have been fighting an endless conflict with the Heavenly Host for most of known time, it is unclear how much they have conquered. They are only known to possess Hell thus far. Power stats DC: Planet: Diablo as the Prime Evil (After absorbing the other Evils) is capable of fighting on par with the Nephalem, such as the Wizard Li-Ming who among other Wizards that are known to be feared almost destroying the world and tearing apart reality is the strongest among them, and even Uldyssian was known for his Nephalem powers were tearing Sanctuary apart. Mountain: The Prime Evils (Diablo, Mephisto, Baal) scale to the Archangels of the Angiris Council. Mountain: The strength of the Lesser Evils which scales to the Heroes back in Diablo 2, such as the Druid which can rend open the earth's crust. Large building: The strength of massive Demons such as the Siegebreaker Assault Beasts which can tear down large structures. Wall: The strength of the average demon which should be much stronger than the average human. Durability: Planet: Diablo as the Prime Evil, which can take hits from the likes of the Nephalem, who should be much more powerful than Uldyssian who was tearing apart Sanctuary, or around the level of the Wizard Li-Ming. Island: The Prime Evils are able to go toe-to-toe with the Archangels themselves which one of them is capable of creating a massive explosion. Mountain: The Lesser Evils which are on the same level as the champions such as the Druids. Large building: The strength of massive Demons such as the Siegebreaker Assault Beasts which can withstand it's own impact when destroying structures. Wall: The strength of the average demon which should be much stronger than the average human, should be above the standard damage humans can withstand. Speed: FTL: Diablo after becoming the Prime Evil with Combat/Reaction speeds which can keep pace with the Nephalem which can pull comets from the sky in under a second with telekinesis, who are capable of dodging lightning/light based attacks. Unknown: The movement/combat/reaction speeds of the Great Evils. Subsonic: The speed of Hellflyers which are capable of matching the speeds of Angels Superhuman: The Speed of fat mobile demons, including the Siegebreaker Assault Beast. Skill Each Demon brings their own unique skill and abilities into the legion, they are also well known to manipulate humans into becoming their pawns in their games, they can even corrupt heavenly beings such as Angels. Strengths/Pros The Demonic Legions are not comprised of a single type of demon, but all the seven Great Evils of Hell contribute to its power. The exact strength of the Legion is not known but they are innumerable and mostly outnumber their foes rather than use their skills to fight. Each Evil contributes a part of his or her army to the Legion, helping it grow. The Prime Evils, being the strongest of the seven, command the Legion as they please against the Armies of Light. Weaknesses/Flaws The Demonic Legions are the polar opposite of the Heavenly Host. While the Army of Light is orderly and disciplined, the Legion uses brute strength and chaos to overwhelm all who stand in its path, though this could lead a much more calm and collected intellectual leader to out maneuver them. And the Great Evils often turn on each other, such as the Dark Exile where the Lesser Evils banished the Prime Evils from Hell and onto Sanctuary. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below: Wins: *Enter wins Losses: *Enter losses Draws: *Enter draws Gallery Demons2.jpg|The Ravenous Demons of Hell being summoned to attack Leoric Madness.jpg|King Leoric, one of the many victims of the demons' influence over the years. Hell-cncpt.jpg|The Burning Hells in all their unholy glory Prime Evils.jpg|The Prime Evils, the Greatest of the Great Evils Diablo_Diablo_III_full_body.png|Diablo after becoming the Prime Evil. NOTE: The main image in the infobox is not the real in-lore symbol of the faction, just an image to best represent them. Category:Diablo Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Profile Category:Magic Category:Divinity Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Work In Progress Category:Fantasy Category:Antagonist